Motor vehicle interiors are routinely equipped with light fixtures for illuminating the vehicle interior. The interior lighting provides task lighting for the vehicle occupants and contributes to the aesthetics of the vehicle design. The interior lighting may be light fixtures mounted on the interior roof panel, instrument panel, console between the seats, and/or door trim panels.
Motor vehicle manufacturers regularly market both a standard version and a luxury version of the same vehicle model, with the luxury version having additional features not provided on the standard version.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a new and improved structure and method for mounting a vehicle accessory such as an armrest or console on the vehicle interior panel and incorporating an optional light fixture construction so that the lighting feature can be readily provided on the luxury version of the vehicle and omitted from the standard version. It would also be desirable to provide the new and improved interior accessory assembly in a manner that meets the need for cost efficiency in the manufacture and assembly of the motor vehicle interior.